The method comprises providing a shell part as well as a first end wall and a second end wall, and assembling the shell part and the first and second end walls. Preferably, the shell part is curved and might include one or several portions connected to one another. The shell part extends along, preferably in parallel to, a longitudinal axis of an associated aircraft cabin between a first end and a second end, wherein the shell part partially surrounds an interior space. The shell part has a first edge at the first end and a second edge at the second end. The first edge and the second edge run transverse, preferably perpendicular, to the longitudinal axis. The first end wall and the second end wall are preferably flat which is to be understood as not generally curved, however, it might include an unevenness or irregularities. The shell part and the first and second end walls are assembled such that the first edge is attached to the first end wall and the second edge is attached to the second end wall, wherein the shell part, the first end wall and the second end wall together at least partially surround or enclose the interior space.
Methods for manufacturing an overhead storage compartment for an aircraft cabin that are known in the art are laborious and time consuming for at least the following reasons. The methods known in the art employ a honeycomb sandwich material for the shell part and for the end walls thanks to its little weight and high shear strength. The shell part and the first and second end walls are produced in a preparatory step according to common methods for the production of honeycomb sandwich structures. In a subsequent step, the shell part and the first and second end walls have to be fitted to one another and mounted to one another, which is usually carried out by brackets or by laminating layers of fiber-reinforced plastic material over the abutting edges of the shell part and the end walls. Further, all necessary fittings, reinforcements and other functional elements have to be included in the shell part and in the end walls during this assembling step. The fitting process, the mounting and the introduction of functional elements require a considerable amount of handwork and take a long time. It would be desirable to include at least the functional elements into the shell part and into the end walls during the step of pre-producing the honeycomb sandwich material, but the fragile structure of the honeycomb core requires manual work and does not allow for a combined press process.